Hijo del Acero
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Balon Greyjoy ha apartado a Theon de los ataques al Norte al no considerarlo lo suficientemente duro. Theon sólo quiere formar parte de una unidad familiar, un poco del calor del que gozan los Stark. Theon está solo y perdido, más ahora que su padre ha muerto.


**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece. Lo que es de George RR Martin, a Martin.

Este fic participa en el duodécimo reto del foro** Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

**Advertencias.**

Para este reto, partimos de la siguiente premisa: ¿qué hubiese pasado si Theon, en vez de condenar Invernalia, se hubiese quedado en las Islas del Hierro? Poniéndonos en situación, os diré que Theon se encuentra en Pyke y no ha ido ni a saquear la Costa Pedregosa. Eso sucede en el segundo libro, pero al quedarse allí y no hacer nada, la acción sigue avanzando y los meses pasan. Nos encontramos, aproximadamente, en el principio/mediados de Tormenta de Espadas y todo sucede un poquito más deprisa.

Como diría una de mis fickers favoritas, este fic contiene voladas varias. Un what if complicado.

«Lo que hacemos en la vida tiene su eco en la eternidad.» — Gladiator.

* * *

**HIJO DEL ACERO**

* * *

—Pagaré el precio del hierro —sus ojos de pedernal brillando con ferocidad, arrugando la misiva y echándola al brasero junto a la cadena de oro pagada con oro.— Cogeré mi corona igual que hizo Urron Manorroja hace quinientos años.

—Pues cógela —respondió él ignorando el dolor de su mejilla y su posterior enrojecimiento.— Hazte llamar Rey de las Islas del Hierro, a nadie le va a importar... hasta que terminen las guerras, y el vencedor mire a su alrededor y divise a un viejo idiota aferrado a su orilla con una corona de hierro en la cabeza.

Nada de lo que hubiese dicho lo habría convencido de lo contrario, su plan estaba trazado antes de que los cuervos de Robb y Jason Mallister llegasen a Pyke. Theon no recordaba a su padre como una persona amable y encantadora propensa a la charla, sino como un hombre más frío y sucinto que Eddard Stark. Los años no lograron arrebatarle la tenacidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, ni tampoco su osadía o su dureza. Cada pedazo de Balon Greyjoy era puro e inmaculado acero, desde su rostro afilado y su cabello largo de finas hebras plateadas —moteadas a su vez de otras nacaradas debido a la vejez— a su tono de voz seguro e inflexible, cortante como el filo de una espada y, ciertamente, podría serlo si te equivocabas con el kraken.

«Era mi padre.»

La vista del muchacho voló por las negras aguas, por las espaldas de los siervos que erguían con laxa fuerza los remos que lo encaminaban a su casi inexistente salvación y lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese era rezar a los dioses, si es que estaban ahí, a cualquiera de ellos, para llegar pronto a su destino. No rezó. Comprendió que los dioses no lo escucharían, mucho menos el Dios Ahogado con el que hacía tanto tiempo perdió el contacto. Los dioses de Ned Stark no tienen cabida en las Islas del Hierro y todos los demás no valían nada para él. No rezó porque supo que sería inútil, porque nunca nadie le tendió la mano que necesitaba. No rezó porque las divinidades no se acordaban de Theon Greyjoy, el niño de diez años al que sacaron de su hogar, despojaron de su familia, y mandaron a un lugar desconocido y frío, lejos del mar, nombrado pupilo y hecho rehén. Si hubiese rezado, ¿las cosas habrían ido mejor?

El Lord Segador se había contentado con darle un revés que todavía le picaba en la mejilla, recordatorio perenne de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte —no era un auténtico hijo del hierro— para sucederle. Asha había eclipsado cualquier intento de Theon de recuperar la confianza de su padre. Cada capitán de barco y cada pescadero de las Islas amaba a Asha, la tenían alzada en un elevado pedestal desde dónde arrojaba su hacha y su daga, su esposo y su retoño, desde dónde le era cómodo burlarse de él.

La había encontrado sentada a la derecha de su padre, con un cuerno de cerveza en la mano y avivando las risas de los hombres de la mesa. Ella era una más, pero él desentonaba profundamente, ataviado con sus ropas de cuero endurecido, bien tratado, su jubón de lana fina engalanado con el kraken de su casa en oro sobre sable. Le había costado privarse de sus costosas prendas y reemplazarlas por unas más prácticas para la vida en Pyke, unas que rápidamente estarían manchadas de salitre, teñidas con el olor y el sabor de la sal.

Habría hecho cualquier insensatez por recuperar su hogar.

Balon Greyjoy le impidió tal cosa.

«Era mi padre.»

Había contemplado vagamente la posibilidad de volver junto al ejército de Robb, pero habría sido un suicidio y una locura, amén de una misión imposible, dado que los puertos estaban bloqueados, impidiendo a los comerciantes —lo que incluía para su desgracia a la galera mercante, la _Myraham_— marcharse a sus tierras para no alertar sobre los movimientos de Lord Balon. Un cuervo resultaría igual de ineficaz.

Esos días de espera, en los que su padre rezongaba que su hijo se había vuelto un señorito de las tierras verdes (por su bien se quitaría esa tontería de encima), fue más paciente que nunca, caminando por las yermas tierras que habían sido su casa, impregnándose de la vida nacida del mar. Fue entonces cuando decidió que se partiría un brazo antes que ceder para dejarle el camino libre a Asha. Él sería un rey tarde o temprano, recuperaría su apellido y ganaría la gloria que le correspondía. Pese a tener el viento en contra, seguiría navegando.

«Era mi padre y si me hubiese escuchado las cosas habrían ido mucho mejor. Mi plan era perfecto.»

Por pagar el precio del hierro la carta de Robb ardió presa de las llamas, esa oportunidad idílica de volver a ser soberanos, de no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Sólo habrían tenido que apoyarle y defenderle y el mundo habría sido suyo como en los viejos tiempos. Los Greyjoy, monarcas, dueños y señores de las aguas, nuevamente conquistando lo que se les antojase, cubriéndose de la más exquisita victoria. Hasta Roca Casterly caería bajo una alianza tan férrea como la que Theon concibió en su cabeza, habrían sido tan inquebrantables como la hoja de un puñal de acero valyrio.

Lejos se delineaba la imponente fortaleza de su familia. Theon sonrió, tal y como hacía siempre, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa que no se sabía dónde se iniciaba y dónde finalizaba, cargada de cierta dosis de nostalgia e ironía. Creyó que dejaba atrás la última oportunidad de volver a ser un kraken, su ocasión de levantarse más duro y más fuerte naufragaba más rápido que un barco tocado por un iceberg.

La familia yacía en la piedra de color gris negruzco, en la espuma de las olas que rompían contra los acantilados amenazadores, en las rocas abruptas bajo los colgantes puentes de madera y en las islas y los pilares rocosos que rodeaban Pyke. Su familia estaba escrita en los sargazos que reptaban por la ennegrecida fachada y en la blanquecina huella que el oleaje había pintado en la base de la Torre del Mar, en el estandarte ondulante que entronizaba la cima de la atalaya y en los cantos de sirena matutinos. Los Greyjoy perdurarían durante generaciones, pero no Theon.

«Era mi padre —se dijo.— Y no lo siento así.» Se descubrió echando de menos las bufonadas de su tío Aeron y el temblor de una cubierta debajo de sus pies, la penetrante fragancia salina entrando a raudales por sus fosas nasales y la fiereza de los hijos del hierro. Theon había sido pequeño para ser el rey de un barco, nunca había tenido hombres que obedeciesen sus órdenes; mas recordaba ciertas cosas con afecto. Otras, como el aliento ebrio de Rodrik o los pasatiempos crueles de Maron que lo convertían en un mentiroso compulsivo, le complacía dejarlas bien atrás, en sustituirlas por mañanas nevadas en el Bosque de Dioses, días extenuantes de caza con Robb y su hermano bastardo o largos viajes junto a Lord Eddard visitando a sus leales vasallos.

Desde la otra punta de la modesta embarcación, sinuosa y silente sobre las aguas se mecía al lánguido compás marcado, entonando los remos un húmedo diálogo con el ponto calmo, el capitán del _Bebespuma_, aquel al que sí habría juzgado familia suya, le obsequiaba una mirada turbada. Theon cruzó el exiguo largo del navío envuelto en su capa de lana gruesa, protegiéndose del fresco de la noche, sumido en sus propias inquietudes.

—Sabes que será cuestión de tiempo que desaparezcas tú también —incoó la conversación. El antiguo maestro de armas se refería a la fugacidad de la vida en las Islas, algo que tenían muy presente desde la muerte del Lord Segador. Rugía la tormenta y precipitaba su ira sobre sus cabezas, enviando el viento y el frío asolar los cimbreantes puentes de madera que conectaban torres y dependencias lejanas arracimadas contra los pilares. Theon había perdido días en sus habitaciones en el Torreón Sangriento, donde ni mil fuegos habrían podido calentarlo, con los fantasmas de los difuntos suspendidos en el aire, izándose como el humo. Pensaba esa noche, ciego de rabia, que su padre podría pudrirse en las estancias acuosas del Dios Ahogado, ulcerándose como un simple cadáver de un simple hombre, molesto por dejarlo de lado en cuanto plan llevaba a cabo. Mientras su hermana viajaba al Norte, él debía esperar con abnegada resignación. «El Dios de la Tormenta escuchó mi rabia.» Bufó, molesto consigo mismo. Los dioses no escuchaban nada.— Hace años que no ves a tu madre, Theon. No podrá hacer nada por ti.

—Soy su hijo, el único que le queda, y señor de Pyke. Rey de las Islas del Hierro.

—Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza. Aquí solo eres el amigo del chico lobo, aún hueles a lobo y todavía piensas en lobos.

La inmortal verticalidad de la sonrisa de Dagmer se le clavó como un punzón en el pecho. Ese hombre había sido más tío suyo que Euron, Victarion y Aeron juntos, sobre todo más que el primero, a quien Barbarrota atribuyó el asesinato de Lord Balon. Y si no fuese por ese anciano, el combatiente más temido en su juventud —y para Theon seguía siéndolo, desconocía quiénes ostentaban esos títulos hueros en los tiempos que corrían—, probablemente su sangre también maquillase las rocas afiladas sobre las que se sustentaba Pyke. Lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo desvencijado de su padre, lo que la marea y las gaviotas no se habían llevado, fue retirado e identificado por él mismo. Había sentido deseos de vomitar al ver la cara ajada, los huesos blancos, el color rojo mezclado con la sal.

—Greydon Goodbrother acaba de divisar las velas negras del_ Silencio_ —le había dicho unas horas antes, interrumpiéndolo en el torreón.— Mueve el culo, chico, Euron Ojo de Cuervo no otorga cálidas bienvenidas.

Había querido protestar y quedarse, reivindicar su posición como heredero; pero una voz juiciosa en su interior, una a la que rara vez prestaba más atención de la necesaria, le indicó lo mismo. Yéndose con lo puesto siguió a Dagmer Barbarrota por la playa, subió al barco y se marchó. «Mi madre tendrá que ayudarme.» Solo no podría hacerse frente contra Euron. Ni siquiera pudo hacerle frente a Asha, ¿qué oportunidades tendría contra su tío? Theon recordaba que había violado a la esposa de Victarion y que luego este la había matado a golpes, dejándola en la ribera para que los cangrejos la devorasen y la regresasen al mar. La violencia era parte de la esencia de los hijos del hierro y él había pasado mucho tiempo a salvo, en el Norte, donde lo único crudo y salvaje era el invierno.

—Porque aún los oigo —respondió. Cuando la luna salía y dominaba Pyke, los aullidos eran más penetrantes. En Invernalia la melodía de sus gaznates comenzaba con los primeros rayos del sol en el patio y continuaba hasta el atardecer en cada rincón del bosque de dioses y en cada ángulo del castillo. A veces, durante la madrugada, alguno de los huargos volvía a cantar.— Pero no soy un lobo —«eso creía mi padre. Era mi padre...»— Lord Eddard se encargó de dejarlo claro.

Vivir con ellos no lo hizo ser como ellos. No dejaba de ser un rehén, el chico que le llevaba la espada y la capa a Lord Stark, el chico al que Lady Stark miraba con desconfianza, el chico que se había encariñado con otro chico que jamás lo consideraría un hermano mayor. Y, sin embargo, el padre de Robb se había comportado alguna vez como un padre para él, en más ocasiones que Balon Greyjoy. Conocía mejor el Norte que las Islas, descubrió a su llegada, pues algunos blasones le bailaban y los nombres más aún. Theon podía decir que Jon Umber era un hombre implacable y temible, pero no sabría compararlo con ningún isleño contemporáneo.

—Si eres listo, no le harás la guerra a Euron. Te derribará sin importarle quién eres. Ya no te conocen, Balon te apartó de sus ataques al Norte. Theon... —llamó. Procuraba apartar la vista de los cuatro labios de Dagmer atravesados por el hacha que le propició la horrenda cicatriz. Una barba enmarañada y enjalbegada cubría las mejillas y el cuello de Dagmer, excepto en la cicatriz, porque allí el pelo no nacía.— Asha y tú corréis peligro.

«Era mi padre —pensó.— Y yo no era su hijo. De haberlo sido, me habría querido, tratado con respeto, puesto a la altura de Asha. Ni un triste barco tengo.»

—¿Dónde no?

La pregunta pendió en el aire para no hallar una réplica.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde desembarcaron en Diez Torres, un castillo o quizá diez, justo cuando el grácil _Silencio_, de casco rojo y velas oscuras, lamía las costas de Pyke. El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, tímido, sabiendo que un negro día se iniciaba. Para su consternación, allí tampoco había salido nadie a recibirlos aunque, pensándolo mejor, viajaron como vulgares bandidos sin premeditación alguna. Una anciana con un rostro que se le hacía conocido le salió al paso. Theon la reconoció como Seisdientes.

—Apártate, vieja, he de hablar con Lord Rodrik y con Lady Greyjoy.

—¿Y quién los busca?

Theon se señaló con una mano de arriba abajo, acompañando el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza similar y confiando en una disculpa que no llegó. Seisdientes como la recordaba, Tresdientes como la llamaban y Undiente como lo que era, se limitó a alzar las cejas con indiferencia sobre la frente poblada de arrugas y marcas típicas de la edad.

—Lord Theon Greyjoy —suspiró, hastiado, al final.

—Ah... —dejó salir un ruidito por la boca desdentada, sin admiración.— ¿El hermano de Asha, el que vivía entre los lobos?

A duras penas se contuvo para no propinarle un guantazo y la siguió hasta la Torre de la Viuda, donde su madre se encontraba junto a Gwynesse Harlaw, su hermana, la mujer que daba nombre al lugar. El eco de las pisadas fue aplastado por los gritos histéricos que resonaban dentro de una alcoba. Tresdientes petó con los nudillos una, dos, tres veces y le dejó paso. Al cabo de unos segundos, un hombre de barba corta y gris, ojos marrones y semblante sosegado, le abrió la puerta.

—¡Siete! —masculló una mujer al otro lado.— Nací siete años antes que tú. Diez Torres debería ser mía.

—¿Aplacaría el terrible dolor que sientes? —se hizo eco de las palabras de ella.

Gwynesse se encogió levemente de hombros y volvió a lagrimear. Asomada a la ventana otra mujer muy diferente observaba las nubes alejarse y el sol aflorar, ajena a la dramática situación que se vivía a pocos pasos. Theon entró dirigiéndose a su madre, una mujer cuya belleza residía en la viveza característica de sus ojos. Carraspeó haciéndose notar. Ella se giró con parsimonia y lo miró aturdida, desencajando la vista, sin saber a quién tenía ante sí.

—¿Me traes a mi pequeñín? —preguntó.— Dile a Theon que quiero verlo.

«No... no me reconoce. Soy yo, ¡soy yo, mamá!»

—Madre —se encogió poniéndose a su altura, deseando echarse a sus brazos como cuando era un crío para dejar de sentirte tan perdido y solo—, yo soy Theon. Soy tu hijo.

—Theon es mi pequeñín —objetó.— Tú no eres ningún niño.

—He crecido, han pasado diez años desde que me llevaron.

Alannys Greyjoy asintió, igual de desconcertada, pasándole una mano por la cara, recorriéndole los pómulos y la nariz, la boca, el mentón y sobándole el cabello oscuro desordenado. Acercó su rostro al de él respirando su olor. De pequeño, le olía así el pelo. Estaba claro que la imagen que guardaba de su hijo se había distorsionado con el paso del tiempo. La de Theon sobre su madre, igual.

—¿Eres tú mi pequeñín?

—Sí, mamá. Theon, tu hijo.

Le llevó unos segundos cerciorarse de que lo que le decía era la absoluta verdad. Envolvió a su madre con los brazos y ella le devolvió el abrazo con afecto recobrado. Reprimió las lágrimas y el desahogo, no iba a mostrarse tan débil (tan niño) en presencia de Lord Rodrik. Ella le palmeó la espalda, le susurró al oído y no lo soltó. Él se dedicó a hundirse en la curva de su cuello, frágil y seguro por igual, sabiéndose en casa. _Por fin_. Sabía que no se quedaría allí, anclado a la mujer que le dio la vida, a pesar de ser la sensación más reconfortante que hubiese experimentado desde que regresó.

Al darse la vuelta vio a su tío materno sumido en la lectura, ignorando los susurros de rencor de la viuda.

—Euron ya ha llegado a Pyke —informó pasando una hoja del ejemplar.

—Préstame tu ayuda, convoca a los vasallos —pidió.— Recuperaré la Silla de Piedramar, seré el Rey de las Islas y vengaré la muerte de mi padre.

—Balon se precipitó al vacío cuando se rompió un puente de cuerdas. ¿Qué vas a vengar?

—Fue un asesinato —intervino Alannys.— El cuervo del maestre Wendamyr me aseguró que Euron tocó tierra tras la muerte de mi esposo. Llegó esta mañana.

—Y un Goodbrother alertó a Dagmer Barbarrota de eso mismo —confirmó Theon.

—Navegar cerca no lo hace responsable de su muerte.

—¿Estuvo ausente tres años y regresa el día de la muerte de mi padre?

—Al día siguiente.

Quiso arrancarle el libro de las manos y tirarlo a las brasas, todavía no lo había mirado a los ojos. Antaño, en todas las ocasiones en las que lo había visitado, las páginas lo embebían hasta rozar límites insospechados. Leía en el trono de la casa Harlaw bajo la atenta sonrisa afilada de las guadañas, leía durante las audiencias y estaba seguro de que hasta leía en el excusado.

El Lector zanjó la discusión hábilmente y lo convocó a la Torre de los Libros, la más ancha y tranquila de Diez Torres. Subieron hasta la quinta planta, una gran sala octogonal atestada del más variopinto grupo de volúmenes, obras y textos. Libros de historia, de canciones y de leyendas; libros sobre embarcaciones y sobre agricultura; libros sobre familias, blasones y riquezas perdidas más allá del mar Angosto, al otro lado del mundo, lindando con Norvos o besando las murallas de Qarth. Theon se apoyó en la escalera empotrada contra los gruesos muros que protegían los apreciados ejemplares de la humedad y prestó oídos a lo que tuviese que decirle.

—Mis cuervos han volado —le dijo.— A Bosquespeso, a Punta Dragón Marino y a la Costa Pedregosa, a aquellos sitios dónde tu hermana y sus barcoluengos arrullaron las aguas.

Dijo, además, que los pájaros habían llegado a cada isla y a cada casa en reclamo de los dos.

—Por el amor que les profeso a Asha y a Lanny —sentenció. A él no lo mencionó. Se lo esperaba.

—Pareces de todo menos un hijo del hierro —señaló las estanterías a reventar, la lente de Myr, su estudiada pose de ávido lector.

—Puede que creas que por vestirte con ropa descolorida por la salitre eres más isleño, pero sólo te estarás engañando a ti mismo.

—Soy un hijo del hierro.

—Eres Theon Greyjoy. Tu apellido no ha de condicionar tu forma de pensar o de actuar, hijo —aclaró.— Lee —recomendó.— Te sorprendería descubrir lo sabio que puede volverse un hombre. Leyendo nos hacemos más juiciosos y nunca es suficiente, siempre hay un margen para aprender e impresionarse. Estas áridas tierras han dado ya muchos hombres duros y muchas mujeres orgullosas, han visto demasiados saqueos y pocos eruditos. Formamos parte de una sociedad que anhela las viejas costumbres, ¿no has pensado que necesitan unas nuevas? Asha y tú podéis marcar la diferencia, seguro que eres un chico listo y los años que viviste en el norte te han enseñado unas cuantas cosas. No lo olvides, Theon: tienes la oportunidad de ser un hijo del acero.

—Ya me perciben bastante diferente, no quiero agrandar más esa desigualdad —titubeó.— Unos cuantos libros de mierda no van a cambiar nada.

Cerró la puerta de un golpazo, resentido. Podría haberle dicho que a esa conclusión también había llegado él solito, sin ayuda de un viejo que pasaba la vida entre pergaminos y no entre personas. Por supuesto que Theon quiso ser algo más que un hijo del hierro, en realidad ese había sido el problema. Ambicionaba honor y éxito, Ned Stark había tenido ambas cosas, y para él eran desconocidas. Casi codiciaba la inmortalidad, el lujo y el desenfreno, deseaba desde joven la lujuria del cuerpo femenino y el ardor de la batalla. Lo quería todo, todo para él, como quiso la amistad de Robb, como quiso un lugar o formar parte de algo estable, como quiso un título importante que precediese a su nombre. La muerte de su padre le brindaba una segunda oportunidad.

«No alzarán las armas al grito de "Theon".» Ese era el segundo problema.

«Era mi padre y me despreciaba.» Y ese el problema que más le pesaba.

Ser Boremund Harlaw de Colina de la Bruja fue el primero en llegar, con la guadaña de plata sobre fondo azur ondeando en su buque. Desde Jardín Gris y la Torre del Resplandor dieron su apoyo y se presentaron con sus respectivos herederos. Theon se dio cuenta de que todos eran de Harlaw y solo Tristifer Botley había acudido de Pyke. Según le habían comentado, Ojo de Cuervo había ahogado a Sawane Botley por decir que él era el verdadero señor de las Islas. Era una lástima que yaciese muerto, se había ganado su aprobación por eso.

Baelor Blacktyde conferenció con el Lector y zarpó poco después de que _Vuelo Nocturno_ atracase en el muelle, rumbo a Viejo Wyk. La esperanza depositada en ellos cayó como su padre hacia las rocas, descendió fluidamente y se estrelló contra la realidad. Theon no contaba con apoyos, Asha era una mujer y Euron, temible. Trató de hablar personalmente con Blacktyde y con cada Harlaw, pero al rato Theon advertía que su interés sobre él descendía y dejaban de prestarle la debida atención. No lo tomaban en serio.

—Las costillas de Nagga se cubrieron de sangre cuando los hombres de Urron de Monteorca levantaron las hachas —advirtió Lord Rodrik.— Haereg escribió que la casa Greyiron reinó sin más elecciones durante mil años hasta la llegada de los ándalos.

La noticia de una asamblea en Viejo Wyk convocada por Pelomojado movilizó a los hijos del hierro. Si bien Asha no había tenido vientos a favor y había viajado con cautela temiendo por la salud del bebé de Lady Sybelle Glover, arribó a tiempo. La mujer le dedicó el mismo trato que Catelyn Tully, idéntica desconfianza y animadversión. «Yo no conquisté Bosquespeso —se dijo.— Si mi padre me lo hubiese mandado, lo habría hecho... habría recuperado lo que me pertenece.» Dudaba de sus propias palabras.

—¡Una asamblea de sucesión! —Asha lucía emocionada.— Le trenzaría las algas en la barba a Pelomojado.

—No deberíais ir a Viejo Wyk, ninguno.

—Iremos —respondieron al unísono.

—Permitidme disuadiros de arriesgar tontamente vuestras vidas. Le prenderé fuego a _Viento Negro_, Asha, y dudo que queráis ir a nado.

Theon compartió una mirada con su hermana y por vez primera se sintió en sintonía, olvidando las espinillas en su cara, las piernas delgadas como ramas de árbol, los pechos imaginarios o su ferviente popularidad que rivalizaba con el cuasi desprecio que le profesaban a él. Asha había atacado al Norte y había vuelto con él, Theon sabía mejor que nadie que estar allí cambiaba las ideas.

—Dudo que tú vayas tolerarlo, tío —repostó Asha.— ¿Abandonarías a tus sobrinos? Si cambias de opinión, no dejes de avisarnos.

Caminaron enmudecidos hasta llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones. El muchacho quebró el silencio y Asha se fijó en sus ropas, aquellas de los tejidos caros y finos, de oro y azabache que había exhibido al regresar. Él se dio cuenta y maldijo la hora en la que había cambiado de parecer. Su hermana valoraba las armas, no la vestimenta.

—El Lector está convencido de que no te elegirán y estoy de acuerdo con él. Por derecho, a mí me corresponde heredar Pyke y, hoy en día, eso conlleva una corona. Garantizo que llegará: será de hierro, ónice y oro —pensó en la corona de Robb, el sencillo aro de bronce con púas de hierro negro que representaba la dureza del Norte, más allá de los adornos. La suya combinaría fortaleza y belleza.— Supongo que creerás que es excesiva y que me engalano como una doncella, pero todo rey necesita representarse como es debido, ya lo entenderás. Si tus leales me dan su apoyo, te regalaré el castillo que quieras, Asha.

—¿Estás demente? —cuestionó.— Mi candidatura se mantiene, es más sólida que la tuya. Oh y, Theon, has olvidado los pocos amigos que conservas aquí, el nombre de Dagmer Barbarrota pesa, pero no lo suficiente.

—Hoy he vuelto a hablar con nuestra madre. No te quepa duda de que me brindará su apoyo.

—¿Qué apoyo? —negó.— No tiene poder de decisión. No tiene poder alguno.

Era cierto y el muchacho lo sabía. Alannys había recuperado cierto ardor del que solía gozar, mas no era la mujer sagaz que recordaba. Continuaba llamándole _pequeñín_ y supuso que sería así eternamente.

—Es mi derecho y mi oportunidad. Mientras vivió, padre me aisló de la acción y tú estás empeñada en quitarme lo que me pertenece. Mi derecho y mi momento, Asha. Hora de que te apartes.

Durante un instante pensó que se metería la mano en el pecho y empuñaría una daga. Lo que Asha retiró de los pliegues de su túnica fue una carta.

—Padre te aisló de los ataques al Norte porque sabía que no serías capaz de llevarlos a cabo —comentó lentamente desenvolviendo con agotamiento la piel tratada. A decir verdad, Theon veía a su hermana estropeada, apestando a sudor y el cabello de rizos negros enmarañado, ojeras y cierto abatimiento. Llegó a pensar que la euforia genuina de su hermana era simplemente circunstancial. Unos minutos atrás estaba dispuesta a conquistar el mundo entero si hacía falta y en ese instante era como ver a una mujer diez años mayor.

—Lo habría hecho —contradijo.— No me...

—¿Conoces? —interrumpió.— Si, es posible que no te conozca, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Sólo capto tu olor a lobo.

—Tú hueles a bosta de cabra.

—Qué fino es el señorito. Huelo a cabra porque es lo que llevaba en mi _Viento Negro_. El bebé de Lady Glover necesitaba comer y la leche de su madre se secó.

Le tendió la misiva con cierto deje de impaciencia. Theon observó el lacre, el cual aún roto supo distinguir: tres manchas verdes sobre una marrón, imposible equivocarse de blasón. Sabía que alguien había ido a tomar la Ciudadela de Torrhen, una fortaleza con grandes muros de piedra y torres cuadradas en cada esquina. Se preguntó qué habría sido de Benfred Tallhart, el del cuello grueso de uro.

—Al cuervo se lo comieron mientras ese tal Ser Rodrik asediaba el castillo. Preguntan por ti, deberías leerla.

—Quizá luego.

—Es un secreto a voces que te encantaría formar parte de esa cuadrilla. Al ver el gran kraken de nuestra casa aproximarse a la costa muchos rugieron con escarnio tu nombre y cien hombres lo maldijeron cuando tomamos sus hogares; pero hubo alguno que otro que creyó que te retuvimos en contra de tu voluntad, porque tú eres el brazo derecho del Joven Lobo, aquel que lo acompañó durante las batallas y mucho antes de ceñirse una corona y proclamarse rey.

—Sus hombres lo llamaron rey —aclaró.— Gran Jon Umber fue el primero en hacerlo. A Robb no le gusta su cargo.

—Y tú sigues defendiéndole, ¿verdad? Él fue más hermano para ti que Rodrik y Maron. No te culpo, los hermanos están sobrevalorados. Unos te pegan e insultan en evidente estado de embriaguez y otros te tiran de un puente en noche de tormenta. La familia no se escoge, la tripulación de tu barco sí. Tú no tienes barco, pero a efectos prácticos es lo mismo.

—¿Quieres llegar a algún lado o solo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo? Concentrémonos en lo que nos ocupa y eso es la asamblea de sucesión.

—Llevamos un buen rato hablando de la asamblea, hermanito. Pon los cinco sentidos y es probable que aprendas algo de provecho. Hemos viajado al Norte y hemos conquistado un montón de nieve y pedruscos. Nos hemos ganado la enemistad de los norteños y tu Joven Lobo ha respondido a la llamada de sus indefensos vasallos. No creo que lo sepas, pero está volviendo a casa y pronto se encontrará en el Cuello con Ralf Kenning y el resto de la chusma que nuestro tío Victarion ha dejado allí. Los demonios de los pantanos se unirán a él y echarán a todo hijo del hierro a golpe de flecha.

—Robb estaba atacando el Oeste en una posición y en unas condiciones privilegiadas. Tendría que quedarse y seguir haciéndole la guerra a los Lannister. Claro... —se detuvo—, no abandonará a los suyos.

«A mí podría dejarme de lado, cuente lo que le cuente. Le salvé la vida a Bran y me ofreció reproches en pago.»

—Nuestro padre se equivocó, Theon —declaró, molesta.— Cuando Robert volvió a sentar su culo en el Trono de Hierro y Ned Stark te llevó, las Islas rezumaban humo y eran territorio de viudas y huérfanos. Las rebeliones que llevamos a cabo se torcieron y fueron aplastadas. Las fortalezas que acabamos de invadir a duras penas podremos defenderlas y créeme, apenas se oye el sonido del mar, los aullidos son penetrantes domine el sol o la luna el horizonte. Siendo realistas, sólo los necios como Sawane Botley gritarían tu nombre por el simple hecho de ser el heredero de Balon según las leyes. Harlaw y Tris Botley me apoyarán a mí y el resto se repartirá entre nuestros tíos krakens y algún idiota con ínfulas de monarca. Ellos van a querer la guerra, Theon, van a querer más de lo mismo, más de lo que padre otorgó. He hablado con Lady Glover y está dispuesta a conversar con Robb Stark a nuestro favor. Podríamos sellar un pacto con los norteños, ¿no era tu idea, al fin y al cabo? —Esperó unos minutos estudiando la cara de desconcierto de su hermano.— Theon, responde. ¡Habla, memo, obedece!

—¿Vas a negociar con el Norte? —no salía de su asombro, era lo último que esperaba de Asha.

—Vamos, Theon, vamos a negociar y vamos a ganar esa asamblea.

* * *

Con gran sacrificio, Rodrik Harlaw dejó sus más amados libros, poniendo rumbo a Viejo Wyk. Asha había logrado convencerle con un arriesgado cóctel de súplica y amenaza, berreando desde su _Viento Negro_. La espuma abrazaba las rocas y las docenas de embarcaciones de todos los tipos y tamaños (además de dueños): cocas, dromones, barcoluengos, barcas y galeras. Una marea de blasones dominaba el paisaje, desde el gualdo kraken de los Greyjoy, omnipotente y recio, al bacalao argentado de la casa Codd, pasando por las guadañas, el brasero de los Stonehouse, el barco de los Farwynd, la serpiente de nueve cabezas de los Saltcliffe o el látigo de ortigas de los Tawney de Monteorca.

Habían pasado allí cinco días y cinco noches, parlamentando infructuosamente con los señores y los guerreros de mayor nombradía. Theon no había querido oír hablar sobre una alianza con su tío Victarion, a lo que Asha había insistido.

—Ya sabes lo que dice, que no tiene suerte con las esposas. Ese traidor de Hotho Harlaw, el jorobado, aspira a ser padre de una reina. Si tú te conviertes en el heredero de Victarion no necesitará de ninguna cría.

—¿En qué te conviertes tú?

—Mano del Rey.

Consiguió persuadirle y el viaje que hicieron hasta su tienda fue en vano. Victarion Greyjoy comía con sus más leales, aquellos que le juraban el voto, y para la desgracia de ambos hermanos, eran bastantes. Cenaron con ellos escuchando a Lenwood Tawney y a su violín, riendo cuando bailando la danza del dedo Qarl la Doncella le cortó a Eldred Codd dicha extremidad, intentando que su tío entrase en razón. Los despachó alegando que nadie necesitaba tres manos, menos si una de esas pertenecía a una mujer. A Theon nunca le había parecido tan corto de miras. Los Greyjoy se estaban granjeando enemigos en vez de ganar aliados y sólo él y Asha se daban cuenta. Las islas no rivalizaban con ningún reino de Poniente, por mucho que cantasen la historia de cómo el kraken le quemó la cola al león.

«Era mi padre —se dijo.— Murió por orden de Ojo de Cuervo y ni siquiera he entrado en su tienda para reclamárselo.»

Pasó la noche sin incidencias, exceptuando la absurda exhibición de Euron con sus ridículos aduladores. Parloteó haciendo que los hombres lo observasen con curiosa desconfianza y pronto los murmullos se extendieron por el campamento, pregonando las historias fascinantes que su tío había vivido. Los labios azules —el mismo color que el de su ojo sonriente, el otro, negro brillante de malicia, se ocultaba bajo un parche— se torcieron con desdén.

Pelomojado, quien había huido despavorido al escuchar las aberraciones de Ojo de Cuervo, regresó a la mañana siguiente, cuando los alaridos de "¡asamblea, asamblea!" se volvieron ensordecedores. La túnica, un harapo gris y azul, los colores del Dios Ahogado, se le pegaba al pecho nervudo y a las algas entrelazadas en su pelo. Subió la colina a paso lento, dejando un reguero de agua en los escalones y situándose junto a las cuarenta y cuatro costillas de Nagga, el dragón marino que el Rey Gris había vencido. A Theon cada costilla le recordó al árbol corazón de Invernalia, frente al que Ned Stark y sus hijos se reunían a rezar mientras él los observaba inseguro.

Admiró el verdor de las aguas iluminadas por las luces del alba y el otero poblado de pinos de Gran Wyk, a lo lejos. Las Islas podían envidiar la blancura del Norte, las canciones de los lobos y la hermosura de sus mujeres; pero ningún otro lugar en el vasto mundo oía el rumor del océano de esa manera, ni respiraba aquel aire fresco y puro. Creyó que podría perderse en la inmensidad unos segundos, lo creyó hasta que los peldaños de piedra retumbaron y los estandartes colapsaron el cielo. Los tambores rugieron, los cuernos de guerra baladraron coléricos.

_Bum, bum, bum, auuuuuuuuuu, bum, bum, bum_.

Las hogueras se vieron desatendidas, pues hasta las esposas de sal, los siervos y los escasos labradores se congregaron alrededor de las bastas costillas. Los maestres, los bardos y los escasos caballeros se arremolinaron con ellos, mientras los más nobles ascendían por la ladera. Theon no veía a Euron por ningún lado, pero su tío Victarion iba vestido para presentar batalla, con cota de mallas. Asha y él lucían más sencillos, de oro y azabache, cuero y remaches de hierro, lana gorda y unas túnicas con el gran calamar retratado.

—¡Balon ha muerto! —Pelomojado descolgó su pellejo de agua salina del hombro.— ¡Lo que está muerto no puede morir!

—¡Lo que está muerto no puede morir! —cacarearon.— ¡Sino que se alza más duro, más fuerte!

Vociferó con los demás, repasando las oraciones que había aprendido en su niñez. Le salían solas, instintivamente. El hierro no había muerto dentro de él.

—¿Quién será el nuevo rey que se levante?

—¡Gylbert, rey! —respondieron unas voces al instante.

Hizo memoria e identificó a Gylbert Farwynd, señor de Luz Solitaria. Solían decirle que los Farwynd eran gente hosca y extraña, con tendencia a la locura, que vivían entre focas marinas y que algunos se jactaban de ser cambiapieles, de adoptar la forma de morsas o tiburones ballena. Lord Farwynd les prometió llevarlos a una tierra sin invierno, más allá del mar del Ocaso. Terminó sin pena ni gloria, con limitados gritos de aprobación y fidelidad, nada que ver con los "¡Rey en el Norte! ¡Rey en el Norte! ¡Rey en el Norte!" que profirieron Jon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Manderly y hasta él mismo ante un atónito Robb. Aquellos aullidos habían sido atronadores, rebosaban la determinación que nadie pagaba por Gylbert Farwynd.

«Y dudo que vuelva a oír un coro igual.»

Erik el Destrozayunques fue el siguiente, alardeando de su gran martillo, levantado por uno de sus nietos. Llevaba las manos cargadas de anillos comprados con hierro. Se burló de las viudas que habían llorado gracias a su arma monstruosa y pidió a los presentes que cantasen su nombre. Hijos y nietos volcaron los cofres ofreciendo joyas, puñales y hachas. Los capitanes echaron mano de lo más valioso y se retiraron al grito de "¡Erik, rey!". Asha le indicó que se levantase, algo que a duras penas haría. Probó un rato y comenzó a sudar debido al esfuerzo. La risa de su hermana cortó el aire como un cuchillo y encendió otras.

—¡Mocosa! —farfulló Erik.— Cuando sea rey olerás la fragancia de tu propia sangre en cuanto un hombre te la meta y te haga gimotear en el lecho.

—Huele a fragancia de cadáver —rió Theon.

—Guárdate a tus nietos, átalos con correa —siguió Asha.— Lo único que hace un hombre en la cama después de follar es estorbar y mis besos suelen repartirse con hachas.

Lo llevaron colina abajo con el rostro congestionado de vergüenza.

Tuvieron que escuchar a un par de aspirantes más antes de que Victarion se presentase, urgido por Maron Volmark. Aeron lo bendijo echando mano de su pellejo y recitando las palabras sagradas. Nute el Barbero, un hombre que en su juventud lanzaba hachas afeitando a la gente, Ralf el Cojo y Ralf Stonehouse el Rojo fueron sus campeones. Los capitanes bramaron el nombre del Lord Capitán cuando el estandarte de los Greyjoy ondeó. «Sucederá lo mismo en nuestro turno, es el poder de la casa.»

—Lo que os daré será más de lo que os dio Balon —aseveró.— Nada de palabras bonitas, sólo el éxito del hierro.

Un alboroto de plata y oro emergió de los cofres y los "¡Victarion, rey!" no se hicieron esperar. Theon miró a Asha y ella asintió. Subieron a la vez los peldaños y la multitud se acalló, deseando escuchar a los herederos de Balon el Bravo. «Así debería ser siempre. Sumisos.»

—Qué cortés regalar tu hojalata en nuestra asamblea de sucesión, tío —comentó Asha.

—Ahora vamos a darte un aplauso y podrás irte —asintió Theon.— Esta gente lleva mucho tiempo de pie y quieren coronar ya al verdadero heredero.

—El Lord Capitán es un hombre duro y un gran combatiente. —Asha hablaba con las manos en torno a la boca.— Pero existen un par de dilemas. El primero es que Euron es mayor y tiene más derechos.

—¡Es verdad! —voceó alguien.

—... El segundo, que no es capaz de atarse la túnica y contar hasta diez a la vez. Imaginaos ser rey.

Las risas estallaron y de repente Theon vio a Euron entre el gentío, unido a la batahola.

—Soy el único hijo vivo de Balon Greyjoy —proclamó.— Mis derechos están por encima de los de mis tíos. El auténtico heredero soy yo, Theon de la casa Greyjoy.

—¿Entonces por qué subís los dos?

—Porque los hermanos permanecemos unidos —replicó Asha.— Porque Theon será el rey y yo su leal, porque vamos a darle a las Islas la relevancia que se merecen y eso es algo que ningún otro aspirante podrá brindaros.

—¿Quieres ser la reina para tirarte a tu hermano? —preguntó Quellon Humble en alusión a Cersei y Jaime Lannister.

—¿Estás sordo? No estoy en contra de los retraídos, pero empiezo a preguntarme por qué son los únicos que hablan aquí —comentó.— Nuestro tío Victarion os prometió más de lo que mi padre os dio. Os pregunto, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Puerto Noble en llamas, reducido a cenizas? ¿Hogares vacíos y la sangre de vuestros hijos tiñendo las playas o quizá los llantos de las mujeres al ser violadas? Lord Blacktyde os recordará todo esto si es que os habéis olvidado. Theon como rey y yo como su Mano, os daremos otra cosa.

Había sudado lágrimas para aceptar la proposición de Asha, pero al final había accedido. No podría lograrlo sin ella y esa era la mejor solución, contentándolos parcialmente a los dos. Los campeones se acercaron y vaciaron el contenido de los cofres dejando sin habla a los más revoltosos.

—Viví durante diez años en Invernalia —Theon dio un paso al frente.— Y estas son las riquezas que concede: guijarros, piñas y nabos, un botín suculento proveniente de una tierra tan árida como la nuestra. Viví allí diez largos años, me arrancaron de Pyke, mas hoy estoy aquí porque es mi deber como hijo del hierro y mi derecho. Conocí a los Stark tan bien que hasta podría hablaros de las pecas en las tetas de Catelyn Tully —las risotadas lo dejaron satisfecho.— Asha navegó y conquistó castillos y leguas de piedras y tierra seca, poco valiosos y menos defendibles. El Rey en el Norte, aquel conocido como el Joven Lobo, cabalga de nuevo hacia su hogar con un ejército mientras otros, los que han quedado para defender las fortalezas de sus vasallos, salen a combatir contra los nuestros. No vale la pena luchar por el Norte, pero si aliarse con él.

—Punta Dragón Marino es nuestro —confirmó Asha.— Como lo serán otras tierras que nos vayan a conceder a cambio de que le chamusquemos de nuevo la cola al león. ¡Algunos ya lo habéis hecho antes! Lo único que se interpone entre la gloria y los hijos del hierro son unos cuantos sureños que ansían una silla que les corta la carne al sentarse y les provoca una falta de riego en el cerebro. El Norte y las Islas juntos, ¡conquistándolo todo! ¡Pudiéndolo todo! Habrá paz y riqueza, prosperidad. ¡Habrá victoria! ¿Qué decís?

—¡ASHA, THEON! —El Lector fue el primero en corear sus nombres y detrás lo hicieron sus campeones, Meldred Merlyn, Baelor Blacktyde, Norne Goodbrother y la tripulación al completo de Asha, levantando los puños.

—¡Theon, rey! —oyó.—¡Asha, Theon! ¡Theon, Asha! ¡Greyjoy!

Se hizo el caos. Los hombres se empujaban los unos a los otros gritando por los aspirantes y las piñas se lanzaban por doquier, aterrizando aquí y allá y golpeando a la muchedumbre. Inesperadamente, un cuerno cercenó el aire y la reyerta. Era negro, brillante y retorcido, lo sujetaba un bastardo de Euron. Las abrazaderas eran de oro rojo y los grabados glifos valyrios.

Theon se llevó las manos a las orejas puesto que el sonido no cejaba, sino que quedaba suspendido, hiriente y permanente, perforándole los oídos. Cuando el mestizo se quedó sin aire, sus labios sangraban y su pecho se hundía, el cuerno desprendía humo negro y espeso. Pelomojado ahogó una exclamación y rezó una plegaria.

—Mi sobrino dice que tiene derechos al Trono de Piedramar, pero ignora que los lobos no pueden ocuparlo —dijo.— Soy hermano de Balon tanto como Victarion, además de mayor y a diferencia de él, yo no he conocido la derrota. He viajado hasta Asshai y a las ruinas humeantes de la Antigua Valyria...

—Si sabes contar, no cuentes conmigo —lo cortó Qarl la Doncella.— Y lárgate por dónde has venido. ¡Asha, Theon!

—No nombres al Lord Segador —gritó otra persona.— Te prohibió volver y su cuerpo aún estaba caliente cuando tu barco echó anclas en Pyke.

—El _Silencio_ estaba en alta mar cuando supe de la ira del Dios de la Tormenta. Respeté su orden.

—Sí, lo amabas como Aceroamargo a Cuervo de Sangre, solo que tú eres otro tipo de carroñero.

Euron ignoró el comentario. Su perorata se extendió y obtuvo más adeptos que la ofrecida por Lord Drumm. Pretendía conquistar Poniente entero, desde la fría Invernalia al florecido Dominio y celebrar banquetes sin fin con el alimento de los caídos. Algunos lo miraban embelesados, otros con desconfianza pero en ambos casos vacilantes.

—El Norte es indefendible —contraatacó Asha.— Y solo estoy hablando de Bosquespeso, pensar en la propia Invernalia es una locura.

—Nuestra fuerza naval es incuestionable, pero tierra adentro cualquier ejército podría hacernos trizas. Si quieres conquistar Poniente entero, tendrás que unir lazos con el Norte. Robb Stark no ha perdido ninguna batalla siempre en inferioridad numérica y en condiciones cuestionables.

—No me uniré a los lobos, sobrino. Verte hace que se me quiten las ganas —replicó Euron.— El kraken se alza más duro y más fuerte que cualquier otro animal y con él, los hijos del hierro.

—Cada uno controlará sus territorios. Los Stark y los Greyjoy...

—¡No son iguales! —insistió, siseando.— Tu Joven Lobo llegará a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, aullando de dolor al vernos tomar sus tierras y será mejor, por tu bien, que dejes de pensar que alguna vez te tuvieron como a un semejante, Theon. Tú lo dijiste: te arrancaron de Pyke y, pese a ello, quieres rogarles socorro. No, nosotros cogemos lo que queremos. Pagamos el precio del hierro. Cállate y no te pongas en ridículo, es mejor permanecer en silencio y parecer tonto que abrir la boca y despejar las dudas.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua. Hubo una época en la que creía que Lord Eddard lo casaría con Sansa y lo aceptaría como a un hijo, pero tenía que darle la razón a Euron. Lucas Codd y el Remero Rojo le acercaron el cuerno. «Lo tocará y se le hará el pecho papilla. Espero.» Lo único que hizo fue señalarlo, triunfante, sonriendo con su ojo azul eléctrico, el contento.

—Dominaremos Poniente con esto —garantizó.— Con el cuerno que amansa a las fieras y con los dragones que sólo yo sé dónde se encuentran.

—¡EURON, REY! —bramaron Ralf el Pastor, Jon Myre y Qarl el Siervo.— ¡EURON! ¡EURON!

Otras voces se les unieron, sibilantes de regocijo, y el eco de sus gargantas se fusionó con el viciado humo negro. Más allá de la lozanía de Gran Wyk y de la turba de gente, Theon divisó nubes sombrías avecinarse revistiendo el cielo.

* * *

Huir era de cobardes y de niños, huir era para los perdedores. En dos lunas, casi no había hecho otra cosa.

Asha caminaba a su lado, malhumorada, abriéndose paso entre las ramas de los árboles, mascullando maldiciones e incoherencias. Un día más en las Islas y sus cadáveres le harían compañía a los peces. Su hermana tenía a Qarl la Doncella para despejarle la mente y relajarle el cuerpo, olvidarse de las preocupaciones unas horas antes de despuntar el alba. Theon se contentaba con una mujer pelirroja, hija de un hombre de su tripulación, una chica atrevida. Habían perdido la asamblea de sucesión de forma aplastante. Supuso que su plan había convencido a todos aquellos que gritaban sus nombres, una masa de emblemas y chillidos aprobadores, navajas y machetes.

—El proyecto se reanuda —había comunicado Asha subiendo a su _Viento Negro_.— Buscaremos a Robb Stark ahora que ha vuelto al Norte. Iremos con Lady Glover, así ella podrá decirle que la hemos tratado bien. Dialoga con él. Convéncelo, Theon, o nuestras cabezas se alojarán en picas y estas en murallas.

Evitaron Foso Cailin ya que Ralf Kenning lo guardaba para Victarion y se desplazaron esquivando a Ser Rodrik. Theon estaba seguro de que si lo encontraba difícilmente alcanzarían a presentar batalla. Eran pocos, muy pocos, tenían hambre y frío. Viajaron cercanos al litoral hasta desembarcar en los Riachuelos, el asentamiento de la casa Ryswell, cercano a la Costa Pedregosa. La última Ryswell era Lady Barbrey, la viuda de Willam Dustin, una señora que había enviado a Robb un número insultante de combatientes. Trataron de moverse deprisa, su objetivo eran las tierras colindantes a la Ciudadela de Torrhen. Lady Glover había convencido a una posadera de entregarles un carro y unos cuantos caballos para avanzar deprisa, aunque la mayoría de los isleños no sabía montar bien.

«El último favor que nos hace el Norte.»

—Vamos —gruñó.— Se nos echa la noche encima.

«La niña pasará otro día a la intemperie.»

En más de una ocasión notó que alguien los seguía, voces en la lejanía y respiraciones en sus nucas. Sin duda, se estaba volviendo loco y su majadería se había cultivado en la rebelión fallida de su familia, la que había perecido y perdido bajo el martillo de guerra de Robert Baratheon. Al principio, en Invernalia, se sentía un simple extraño y un prisionero, exactamente lo que era, una garantía. El escrúpulo que mostraba cada habitante del castillo hacia él, como un maldito, una ofensa en sus hogares. La única manera de estimarse menos intruso fue jugar con los hijos de Lord Eddard, ser un fiel escudero y un chico bueno cuyo único vicio eran las mujeres bonitas.

Con los años, Theon aprendió a valorar lo que la ciudad de invierno le ofrecía. Se convirtió en una cara conocida en el castillo, en alguien de relativa confianza y aprecio, a veces incluso salía con otros muchachos a beber unas cervezas o conversar sobre cetrería o sabuesos. Al bastardo le dispensaban más honores que a él, pero en cambio tenía mayor libertad de actuación. Creía que podría vivir allí para siempre. Sólo le faltaba algo que los Stark no estaban dispuestos a entregarle y era el calor de una familia.

Por irónico que resultase, retornaba al segundo hogar que le fue negado.

—Theon. —Asha estaba señalando a Lady Sybelle y a su hija Erena.— Hay que parar.

—Ya estamos cerca del Camino Real, andemos.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza. Dagmer Barbarrota y Harras Harlaw, buen amigo de su hermano Rodrik, lo acompañaron. Se fijó en el espadón de acero valyrio que portaba, cuya empuñadura era de piedra, con una luna. Instintivamente se acordó de Hielo, de la última ejecución que la espada había realizado, de la cara de pena de Bran Stark y del peso característico del mandoble en sus manos. Dagmer murmuró algo ininteligible, echando vaho por la boca, y lo volvió a repetir, alarmado. Ser Harras desenvainó a _Anochecer_ escudriñando a través de los árboles.

Theon los vio primero.

Eran una manada colosal, aparecían detrás de cada arbusto y matorral, flotaban sobre la blanca espesura de la nieve. Los tres hombres dieron un paso atrás, indecisos, con las armas en alto, hundiéndose hasta los tobillos. Theon sabía que no debía atacarlos, pero había algo extraño en ellos. Tras las ramas desprovistas de hojas, el fuego ardía como si un incendio devorase el bosque a su paso, aproximándose peligrosamente. Las luces de las antorchas subían y bajaban en continuo vaivén y los cascos de las monturas chocaban contra el suelo.

Lobos, estaba seguro. Fieras con otro atuendo.

Jadeaban, hambrientos, y los miraban con sus ojos amarillos, el pelaje gris humo erizado y las hachas erguidas. Theon se tapó la cara justo cuando la osa y el tritón se adelantaron, llamándolo por su nombre. Reverberaron los aullidos en la noche sin estrellas dentro de las miles de gargantas allí congregadas, todas vestidas con piel de lobo, oliendo como ellos, famélicos de resarcimiento. Los cercaron en cuestión de minutos, allá donde mirase el huargo corría en los estandartes. Había otro, erguido sobre un corcel del color de la plata, un viejo camarada de mirada severa y bronce entrelazado con los ondas rojizas de su cabello.

Theon se anticipó al juicio y se inclinó con resignación sobre la nieve.

* * *

**Lucy Jano**

.

¿Cuál fue el veredicto de Robb? Algún día lo sabremos.

Voy a despejar una duda que quizá alguno tenga: ¿por qué una asamblea de sucesión si Theon es el heredero por ley de Balon? Se cree que Euron lo mató y llegó para reclamar la Silla de Piedramar, alegando que Theon no estaba cualificado para ser el Rey de las Islas. Pelomojado se entera, tiene uno de sus días lúcidos y... ¡zas! Siendo honestos, los hijos del hierro se ríen en la cara de Theon al verlo con sus ropas pagadas con oro y su olor a norteño. Al final no le quedó otra que aliarse con Asha y por imposible que parezca, encontró un cachito de su familia.


End file.
